This is a multi-center double-blind, placebo-controlled study to 1) compare the efficacy of r-INF beta to placebo, 2) to evaluate the safety and tolerability of r-INF beta, 3) to determine the immunologic, biochemical and hematologic changes and the immunogenicity associated with r-IFN beta administration in this context, and 4) study the effects of r-IFN beta on hepatitis C replications and serology. Interferon beta may be better tolerated than the alphas and thus permit higher doses and the ability to achieve superior clinical results. The study blind has not been broken.